


Found

by PIC000



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIC000/pseuds/PIC000
Summary: 一个某次意外失去了部分记忆的Eddie没法再听到Venom的声音，并且忘记了关于共生体的存在，而记者先生决定找回失去的记忆的故事。思考了一下打算用【】←表示Eddie听不到的，Venom的os。





	1. Chapter 1

　　Eddie Brock 整片视野都被炫目的白光包裹，但是他甚至不能像其他人一样遮住眼睛。因为发出刺目光芒的是一颗小小的闪光弹，而闪光弹炸裂开伴随着的尖锐声音几乎撕裂了他——或者说他们身体的每一部分。Venom在Eddie的身体内暴走，即使这声音相比核磁共振来说十分短暂，却也让共生体一时间失去了对于他们身体的控制权，同样的Eddie也是，只不过对他来说是闪光弹对于普通人而言造成的创伤——失衡和短暂的失聪。

　　该死。Eddie在上一秒钟这样想着，下一秒后脑上传来的钝痛和眼前的黑暗就吞噬了他。

　　“Eddie！”Venom熟悉的声音在Eddie混沌的脑海中回荡，而Eddie渐渐失去意识的同时也无法分辨Venom嘶吼中的情绪到底是愤怒还是担忧。

——————

　　“嗨——拜托，Eddie。”是Ann，Eddie分辨着声音。试图扯开自己的眼皮却怎么都扯不开的感觉真是太糟糕了，喉咙也痛得仿佛喝了硫酸一样。

　　“Eddie，睁眼，拜托了，告诉我你没事，我看到你的眼珠动了。”Eddie可以感受到女人纤细冰凉的手指划过自己脸颊的触感，她的指尖停留在自己的太阳穴上。这样的动作让Eddie回忆起关于过去——拥有一个完全属于彼此的存在是这么美好的事。而脑海中闪回过的婚礼片段却又昭示着Ann现在属于另一个男人了，仿佛失去了什么东西的痛楚终于让Eddie掀开了自己的眼皮。  
　　仿佛失去了什么？

　　猛然坐起的Eddie明显吓了他眼前这位金发女士一跳，Ann向后一震然后收回了自己的手。  
　　“Eddie？你的后脑受到了重创，短时间内你不能工作了知道吗？你需要休息。”贴心的Ann说着拿过了床头柜上的水杯递给了一头雾水的男人，现在的Eddie看起来特别需要水和食物，Annie相信那位黑色的先生也很需要的。

　　“谢谢……Ann。”  
　　液体在喉咙中抚平灼烧感的一瞬间，Eddie觉得自己好多了，虽然脑海中还是堆积着杂乱无章的片段。采访时对面罪犯银行家虚伪的笑容，录音笔开启的声音和笔尖划过纸面的画面，狱警的咆哮，爆炸的轰鸣，接着就是黑暗。

　　“那个银行家，他死了——你不能再冒险去采访这种危险人物了，要知道他们永远是某些人的眼中钉，你不能保证自己永远不会被伤害。而你只是个记者，你要学会保护你自己，当然还有Venom……这次要不是他你可能就完蛋了。”Ann好像遇到这些事就忍不住说教。

　　“我没事，我说真的……我感觉好极了，”Eddie扬起嘴角露出了一个标准的小记者式笑容，“你说Venom，他是我的救命恩人吗？那我真该好好感谢他。”

　　Eddie看着Ann露出了一个近乎惊恐的表情。

　　“你说什么……？”

　　“我说……谁是Venom？”Ann的疑惑仿佛传染给了Eddie，让他觉得自己是不是问错了什么话。

　　“你的意思是，你不知道谁是Venom？”

　　“我应该知道他吗？”

　　Eddie的眉毛和Ann此刻一样，纠结地拧在了一起。

　　

 

　　“他，忘了，我？？？”

　　Ann看着Eddie在短短几秒内被黑色的迷样流体包裹住，变成了巨大“可怖”一嘴尖牙的Venom。虽然能感受到Venom的怒气，可是Ann已经不会被这个喜欢巧克力与炸薯球的家伙吓到了。他总是不会伤害自己的。

　　“看起来是这样的……Venom。”Ann欲言又止，“或许你们可以私下谈谈？在你们独处的时候。”

　　“我不能！”Venom看起来十分生气，可是Eddie教导过面对女士，尤其是Annie的时候要保持礼貌。“Eddie听不到我说话，我试图从他身体里出来的时候他就会失去意识。”

　　“就像你把他从监狱拖到医院来时一样？”

　　“不一样！我喊他的时候可没有人拿着枪托砸他的脑袋……我可以修复他的细胞，治愈他的伤口，可是我叫不醒他。”

　　Ann沉默了，毕竟对于失忆者来说，向他解释他忘记了某个人真的很简单，而向他解释他忘记了自己身体内有一个来自外星共生体——这太荒谬了。尤其是在主体似乎完全无法和共生体沟通或见面的情况下，谁会相信自己身体内有这么一个庞然大物呢。

　　“或许可以让我跟他谈谈，Venom，我会努力帮你的，帮你们。”Ann这样说着，“可我相信想要解决问题，恐怕最后还是得靠你们自己。”

 

　　

　 “Eddie？”  
　　Eddie觉得Ann的笑容看起来有点苦——同时自己的身体也不大对劲，记忆告诉自己和Ann谈话应该只是经过了几分钟的事，却又有种时间已经流逝大半的错乱感。让Eddie意识到这种错乱感来源的是窗外昏黄的光线——暖色调的橙爬满了病房冰凉的墙壁使得整个空间看起来温和了不少。

　　Eddie发誓自己醒来，和Ann谈话，这整个过程窗外都是明晃晃的阳光——和暮色毫无关系。

　　“你能理解你忘记了一些事吗，很重要的事。”

　　“你可以直接告诉我我忘了什么的Ann，我扛得住。”Eddie能想到最糟糕的事就是天价账单，仇人寻仇什么的，这些他觉得自己有能力应付，遗忘并不是什么大不了的事。

　　Ann叹了一口气，“我不能，Eddie，我无法解释，这些事或许只能靠你自己想起来。但是我可以给你点提示，你还记得声明基金会和Carlton Drake吗？”

　　“当然……呃，那个骗子。”Eddie用手挠着凌乱的头发，他很想说自己记得，但是脑海中闪回的片段并不连续，采访，失业，爆炸，和阴谋，还有声明基金会打手的追踪以及爆炸的火箭。该死的，我是怎么从这些事故中活下来的？？Eddie意识到或许自己丢失的记忆不止一点两点。

　　“我和Dan会开车送你回去，Eddie。你的车应该已经送回你自己的公寓了，至于你家里的报告和记录或许可以帮你想起来一些事。如果有什么异常就联系我。”

　　“谢谢，Ann。关于疑问，你之前提到的Venom……？他是我的救命恩人，我想我应该见他一面道个谢？”Eddie的手指继续在自己的头发里打转。

　　“相信我，他绝不仅仅是你的救命恩人。”Ann的眼神意味深长。  
　　“早晚有一天你们会见面的。”

　　

　　  
　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　回到家里的Eddie第一件事就是打开笔记本，调出关于Drake和声明基金会的报道和照片。联网的同时新邮件也蹦了出来，为了安抚奔波在第一线挖独家新闻又受伤颇多的记者，特此批假。

　　敲着键盘看下去的同时Eddie不由得感叹这个所谓的新兴天才科学家真是个疯子，他是怎么接受让外星人和人类结合在一起来达到所谓的“进化”的？而他的疯狂计划被捣毁似乎还有自己的一份功劳——虽然Eddie完全不记得了。看着屏幕上那些实验者和猎奇流体的照片，Eddie仍旧毫无头绪。他捏了捏自己的手腕，或许一些爽口的饮料可以帮自己缓解一下焦虑。

　　站在冰箱前Eddie陷入了沉默，当然对他来说独处在家似乎也没什么自言自语的必要——几大盒炸薯球在冷冻箱，而冷藏区里整齐的码着一大堆巧克力。而自己甚至不记得什么时候买了这些玩意，他能理解偶尔摄入甜食可以缓解压力，炸薯球做起来也是单身汉的便捷优选。可是也没必要囤这么多吧？

　　没有啤酒，Eddie叹气。

　　该有的东西没有，令人没食欲的零食倒是有一大堆，Eddie整了整领子决定下楼在陈太太的店里买点东西。最近报社也不打算派活给他，自己比起工作也更想搞清楚究竟遗忘了什么。整点东西在冰箱里是有必要的，当然指的是炸薯球和巧克力以外的东西。

　　“你还好吗Eddie？”陈太太发出了她的每日一问。刚才上楼的时候Eddie行色匆匆两人都没搭上两句话。

　　“和往常一样好。”Eddie应着拿了三瓶啤酒和一个三明治。

　　“那就好，听说你受伤了我还蛮担心的，不过想必有你的那位先生在应该也没什么大碍。”

　　“我的什么？”

　　Eddie在收银台前接受到了陈太太投来的疑惑视线，不得不说这表情和Ann之前的表情有那么一丝相像。  
　　“额，没事，他也很好的。”Eddie决定不要让好心的女士为自己担心太多。

　　

　　回到家里的Eddie打开冰箱，把啤酒丢在巧克力的旁边。拆开三明治包装袋的同时饥饿感也如期驾到，是时候吃点东西了。

　　这是Eddie关于这一天最后的想法。

　　

　　Venom替换了Eddie。大多时候他并不喜欢完全主导这具身体，除了要保护他们的时候。会反抗，吐槽，以及能跟自己互动的Eddie要可爱多了。甚至他还会给自己做炸薯球，但现在不行了。一旦Venom试图出现Eddie就会失去意识，把一切都交给Venom处理。

　　Venom将三明治放进冰箱里，他对蔬菜实在没什么兴趣，这是Eddie的食物。接着从冷冻室里拿出两盒炸薯球，犹豫了一下又拿出了第三盒。他很饿了。Eddie不在他就该给自己多炸一点，这完全没什么问题，更何况Eddie的胃也告诉他他饿了。

　　等待炸薯球的过程实在是无聊，至少以前还能和Eddie插科打诨的。Venom把一整块巧克力丢进嘴里然后嗅着油炸食品逐渐传出的香气。滋滋声成为了公寓里唯一的声响，Eddie的声音要好听多了——Venom作为一个共生体并没有掩盖自己想法的兴趣，他想Eddie了。

　　唉。Venom叹了口气，大概是人类小记者的习惯传染给了他。共生体以前从不叹气的，他们有能力处理好大多数麻烦，没有叹气的必要。

 

　　然而隔壁的歌手却被邻居家传来的咆哮吓的抖三抖，他又一次产生了从这位著名记者对面搬走的想法。

　　

　　处理完生活垃圾的Venom翘着二郎腿坐在电脑前。他通过Eddie的大脑学习了很多东西，包括如何使用这个星球上的“高科技”。可是他并不能“学会”人类的感情，同时他也理解不来人类拐弯抹角的那一套。对于Venom来说现在只想做一件事，就是让Eddie知道他的存在。既然Eddie听不到，那就用可以让他看到的方式好了。

　　

　　Venom新建了个文档留下了几个硕大的字母。  
　　  
　　Hi, Eddie.  
Venom想着，打招呼还不够，应该留个名字。

　　I am Venom.  
　　嗯，完美。

　　

　　Venom把小记者的身体带到卫生间，像往常一样洗漱。现在的Eddie似乎没有醒来的意图，那就让自己来做清洁工作吧。用Eddie本人的双手做这些细小的工作要简单多了，Venom刷牙，洗脸，给浴缸放水，拿着剃须刀清理Eddie脸上的胡茬。乱糟糟的胡子终于留下薄薄的一层。清爽多了，Venom想着，镜子里的Eddie看起来终于不那么糟糕和狼狈。除了Eddie的眼眶里不是他本人那双总带着笑意的明亮眼珠而是属于Venom的白——Venom大概是第一次在地球上产生了挫败感。

　　共生体决定不想那么多，反正他们很安全，只要让Eddie想起来就好。就算想不起来Venom也没有把Eddie让出去的打算，各种意义上。共生体并没有什么关于无私和奉献的概念。

　　Eddie is mine.

 

　　  
　　Venom躺在浴缸里，扭头看着旁边被随手丢下的卫衣，又低头打量着Eddie的身体。Venom想起相遇不久时在自己的影响下Eddie跑去泡鱼缸吃龙虾的画面，发出了低沉的笑声。Eddie并没有对那段糟糕而尴尬的经历生气，但是每次提到总会飞快地回避这个话题。

　　浴球摩擦过身体，Venom凭借着Eddie的记忆进行着洗澡工作。虽然严格意义上来说洗澡总是两个人一起进行的活动，但是Eddie完全把身体交由自己还是第一次。不得不提Eddie的身材在人类里真的很不错，肌肉结实，手臂有力。纹身则使得这局充满荷尔蒙的身体有一种危险的魅力。只不过容易害羞的小记者通常都会拒绝被Venom端详自己的肉体。

　　人类无聊的羞耻心。Venom想。

　　当手指触摸到某个特殊部位的时候，男性本能一览无遗的体现出来。

　　我倒是不介意帮你解决一下，Eddie，不过之后你要想办法报答我。

　　Venom在Eddie的脑子里读到过不少正常的关于人类的生理常识，当然也有一些常规外的黄色废料。这太简单了。

　　

　　

　　Eddie醒来，摸了摸身上的睡衣。之后睡眼朦胧的记者站在镜子前，抚摸自己的下巴。Eddie发誓昨天他没有任何关于摸过剃须刀的记忆，然而自己的胡子就和凭空消失了一样。

　　打开手机看了一眼时间，日期是从医院回家的第二天了。

　　五点半，Eddie扶着额头。没有工作的日子他真的很想多睡一会儿，自然醒也不该是这个点啊。

　　

　　离开厕所的Eddie转头看到了拉着窗帘的房间内唯一的光源——他的电脑。

　　Hi, Eddie.  
　　I am Venom.

　　Eddie跌坐在电脑椅上，手指焦虑地敲打桌面。  
　　这他妈是怎么回事？

　　

　　

　　


	3. Chapter 3

————————————————

　　Eddie在电脑面前僵硬了一分钟左右，在混沌的睡意终于从头脑内消散，他的第一反应是起身冲到门口。

　　门，反锁了，没问题，也没有任何破门而入的痕迹。  
窗帘后的窗户，严实的合着，更不存在破碎的玻璃。  
　　仰头看了看天花板——完好如初。

　　那么该死的是谁能溜进我的房间然后在电脑上留下这样的“问候”？

　　Eddie抚摸自己的下巴，思考问题的时候他偶尔会有这样的动作。终于他不在想了，或许补充一点碳水化合物能让他思路更清晰一点——也能抚平心中的疑惑和恐惧。Eddie承认自己多少是有点害怕的，这种仿佛惊悚片一般的情节让他过去看过的某些电影片段浮入脑海。

　　但是站在烤箱前的Eddie又发现了一件令人难以置信的事实——垃圾桶里堆满了该死的，炸薯球的盒子。而在昨天回到公寓的时候Eddie发誓这垃圾桶空空如也。Eddie或许可以接受自己会梦游，梦游时会觅食，但是这空盒的个数明显超出了他正常的食量。

　　打开冰箱，好的，甚至昨天已经拆开了包装袋一个口的三明治还在里面。记者先生彻底摸不着头脑了，可是饥饿感还是让Eddie拿出了已经不新鲜的速食产品。隔夜的生菜和西红柿实在是太糟糕了，冰凉的肉也不怎么样，Eddie机械地重复咀嚼的动作，混乱的现状甚至可以抵消食物糟糕的味道。

　　【呕。】Venom真的很想对Eddie怒吼，你应该吃点新鲜的东西来宽慰我们的胃。可惜Venom并不想现在出来替Eddie进食，他更好奇Eddie接下来会怎么做——希望Eddie能快点想起来包括自己存在内的一切。

　　Eddie突然放弃了手里的三明治，将可怜兮兮的食物丢在餐桌上，找出手机飞快地拨出了一个号码——

　　

　　“嗨，Ann，你听我说——”

　　“拜托，你知道现在几点吗！？”

　　“抱歉——你听我说，我大概明白了。我是不是有双重人格？第二人格有暴食症的那种？你说的那个Venom，是‘他’的名字吗？”

　　“我以为你会更有想象力一点，”电话那头的Ann似乎因为被吵醒而有气无力，“听着，Eddie，虽然我想劝你少看点那些所谓的悬疑惊悚片，可是现在的情况恐怕要比那些电影还复杂……”  
　　“或许你可以去电视台看看，还有声明基金会的前地址。故地重游会有些帮助，Dan说的。”Ann记得第一次和Venom打照面，就是在电视台，一片狼藉中屹立着彪悍强壮的黑色生物看起来压迫感十足，当然后来Ann也了解到了这位先生的可爱之处。

　　“我会去的……总之谢谢你，Ann。”  
　　哦，好的，Dan说的。Eddie饱满的嘴唇扬起了无奈的弧度，合法夫妻在单身汉面前的余裕有些时候真令人不爽。

　　

　　打理好仪容的Eddie准备出门，不用为工作奔波大概是这两天唯一令人宽心的事。出门前Eddie看到了那坨被他啃了一半又无视的三明治，决定将它丢进垃圾桶里。

　　【正确的事，Eddie。】

　　

　　“嗨，Eddie。真高兴看到你没事！”Richard还是一如既往的西装革履，笑容也是真诚而爽朗。看起来一切都没有变化——  
　“看到你这样我就放心了，听说你头部受到了重创什么的？”

　　到这里就很不一样了。  
　　“我没事，谢谢你。Richard。”

　　

　　在电梯间的Eddie找到了一丝违和感，他并不常来总部的。工作性质和他的个人追求决定了他通常都在跑外景，为什么Ann会劝他来电视台找丢失的记忆？

　　电梯逐渐攀升到顶层，Eddie透过过道的窗户向下看了看。  
　　呃，这高度真是不友好，但是感觉起来可比头儿办公室的落地窗舒服多了。

　　【这高度，呵。】我可以带你去更高的地方，Eddie。

　　Eddie在楼里转悠，手上并没闲着。他拿着手机查关于电视台过去几个月内的新闻——不是电视台播报的而是发生的。终于有一条有用的消息。

　　某个夜晚，台长的办公室被破窗而入，伴随的是整座楼外壁程度不一的损伤。同时根据前来镇压的警察的口述，这里有个所谓的“怪物”横扫一片然后逃离。幸运的是没有警察和平民受伤。

　　额，怪物？Eddie联想到自己电脑内生命基金会的照片和报道。虽然图片内那些黑色的流体看起来并没有什么攻击性，可是还是让人不由自主的把这些情况联系到一起。从时间上来看太巧合了。

　　

　　Venom依然可以读取到Eddie的想法，他再一次感慨人类小记者的以貌取人真是太过分了。居然一次两次的认为没有宿主的他们就没有攻击性，此刻他回想起之前在核磁共振室隔着一层玻璃对自己发狠的Eddie。  
　　明明在宿主体内可是却完全不能沟通的感觉算不上好。

　　

　　Eddie离开了电视台，当然走之前也没忘和Richard打个招呼。下次见面就不知道是什么时候了。握着机车握把的Eddie眯了眯眼感受穿透头盔的阳光。看起来一切都没什么异样，可是越是调查关于缺失的那部分Eddie就越是不安。毫无进度的状态就像一个笼子把他关在里面，明明可以看到箍着门的锁，可是却没有钥匙。身边亲密的人在笼子外向他伸出手可是却没法把他拉出来——Ann也好，Dan也罢，甚至就连陈太太似乎都知道关于这个“Venom”的故事。  
Eddie甚至有点恨起来那个朝着自己后脑来了一下的混账了。

　　“Venom？”Eddie在头盔内小声询问，声音被遮盖在狭小的空间内外界根本听不到。Eddie可不想被当成在大街上自言自语的神经病。

　　【Eddie.】

　　毫无反应，对于两方来说都是。Eddie听不到Venom低沉的声音，自然也无法对于Venom低沉的呼唤做出回应。

　　Eddie摇了摇头，决定停止愚蠢的自言自语行为。

　　电视台毫无帮助的话就该去声明基金会了，记者先生双手使力发动了机车。


End file.
